fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikaruga
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Ikaruga (斑鳩 Ikaruga) was the leader of the Trinity Raven, a group of assassins from the Death's Head Caucus that worked under Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 19 Appearance Ikaruga has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and sports red lipstick.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 38 She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage; it's closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. Her guild insignia is incorporated into her kimono and seen at the end of both of its sleeves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Page 12 In the anime, however, both the skulls on her robe and the one on her belt are left out. She also has ribbons tied around the sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. Her guild insignia can be seen at the bottom of her robe; sakura petals can often be seen floating around her. Personality Ikaruga is a calm and collected person. She retains a calm demeanor even during battle, though she is not above mocking her opponents and their abilities, yet she can also be seen praising their skills if they prove themselves worthy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 11-12 However, she was visibly upset when she thought Erza Scarlet was underestimating her, implying very great self-confidence and pride.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Page 16 She seems to have a penchant for poetic phrasing,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Page 3 and, despite being dressed quite scantily herself, reprimanded Erza for donning such revealing armors in a male's presence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Page 11 History She fought in the Cabria War along with her teammates and killed every ranked officer under the Western Army's command.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 19 She has been with the Death's Head Caucus Guild since its inception and has not lost a single battle up until the present day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 6 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Ikaruga first appeared with her teammates after Natsu Dragneel defeated Millianna and Wally Buchanan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 18 She is then seen when Jellal Fernandes explains the rules of his "game" to Team Natsu, Juvia Lockser, Shô, Simon, and Wally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 6-8 Later, she confronted Shô as he tried to escape from the Tower of Heaven with Erza Scarlet, who was in card form at the moment, and attacked them out of nowhere. Her attacks unintentionally cut through the dimensional barriers on the cards, allowing Erza to escape and confront her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 11-18 Although Erza used her strongest armors, Ikaruga overwhelmed her and destroyed them all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 2-13 Eventually Erza changed tact and switched to a normal battle outfit, with no armor. Believing that Erza was not taking her power seriously, Ikaruga decided to kill her so they crossed swords for the final time. Although Erza sustained a wound on her shoulder, she succeeded in inflicting a mortal wound on Ikaruga, much to the latter's surprise. Before losing consciousness, she praised Erza's skill, but warned her that they would all die when the Tower of Heaven was annihilated by Etherion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 1-6 When the Tower explodes, Fukuro saves both Ikaruga and Vidaldus, taking them away from the tower through the use of his rockets.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 40 Alvarez Empire Arc Magic and Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Through this Magic which she uses concurrently with her sword, Ikaruga can perform various sword spells which were strong enough to break one of Erza's most powerful armors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Page 12 * Yasha's Empty Flash (夜叉閃空 Yasha Senkū): A technique that allows Ikaruga to slash whatever she is attacking without touching it with the blade, shattering even Magic Armor or weapons with one attack. * Garuda Flame (迦楼羅炎 Karura-en): A technique that creates fire from Ikaruga's blade. It has the same properties as Yasha's Empty Flash and was powerful enough to destroy Erza Scarlet's Flame Empress Armor,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 9-10 which is known for halving the damage inflicted by fire-based attacks. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ikaruga is masterful in swordsmanship, and before her match with Erza Scarlet she had never lost a battle. She was able to easily slice and defeat Shô before he could react and even managed to slice his cards in half, showing that Ikaruga also possesses immense precision with her cuts. She was able to match and even overwhelm Erza with her swordplay and shattered most of her armors with relatively little effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 5-7 She is seemingly capable of attacking things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself which can remain floating in it until the right moment to slash, according to Ikaruga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Page 3 Immense Speed: Ikaruga was able to slice Erza and Shô, who were both some meters away from her position, without them seeing her move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 19-20 She was also able to destroy Erza's Purgatory Armor before Erza could react. Equipment Mugetsu-Ryu (無月流 Mugetsu-Ryū): Ikaruga uses a Magic katana named Mugetsu-Ryu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Page 7 In the manga, Mugetsu-Ryu looks like a normal katana with an extremely long blade, reminiscent of a nodachi, with a decorated handguard and traditional hilt-wrapping and pommel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Page 14 In the anime, however, it is given a much more distinctive appearance, having a western-looking red and black handguard and the traditional yellow and red hilt-wrapping flanked by golden-colored plates on the hilt, which end in a very ornate, carved pommel. The lacquered sheath is red and has several small bells tied to the end of the scabbard where it meets the blade's hilt. Ikaruga states that it has the ability to cut through anything.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 36 Trivia *In the manga, when the Tower of Heaven was succumb in an explosion, Ikrauga and her comrades were assumed to have died in its radius, with her death later confirmed in Chapter 481. However, in the anime they are seen escaping on Fukuro's jet pack after the denotation occurs. *Her name, Ikaruga is the Japanese name for the Japanese grosbeak. *In the manga, she has a skull pattern on her kimono, though in the anime this is absent. *When Ikaruga is first shown in the anime, the song playing in the background is the traditional Japanese score "Sakura". *In the manga, when Erza defeated her, Ikaruga received a deep cut that bled out profusely.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 1-6 In the anime, though, after they exchanged blows, she was only shown falling to the ground while her sword, Mugetsu-Ryu, broke and shattered to pieces. Quotes *(To Jellal Fernandes) ''"Perhaps it is the fate of both love and life to scatter on the wind... Tonight shall be a festival."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 19 *(To Shô) ''"There exists nothing under the sun that I cannot slice."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Page 14 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"I have never been defeated, not once since the guild was founded until this day... However both you and Jellal are destined for defeat. Fifteen minutes, see it plummet down, shining light of justice bright, bringing death to all... A beastly poem..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 6 Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Shô vs. Ikaruga References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Antagonist Category:Death's Head Caucus Members Category:Dark Mages Category:Deceased